


heart beats with mine (let's keep it that way)

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Mr.Mr
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, pointless domestic fluff, still trying to drown out the cclown feelings by writing for other groups, thats all it is, the world needs more changdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments in a day of Changjae's life with Doyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart beats with mine (let's keep it that way)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write domestic changdo. so domestic changdo happened. the ending is kind of rushed but uh. i have no excuse but. changdo.  
> i, the only mr.mr author currently in existence,,,,, 
> 
> hope you enjoy this word vomit. kudos+comments would be greatly appreciated if you do.

_1\. waking up_

The first thing Changjae hears is a soft, "Changjae." 

The second thing is, "Get up, you lazy ass."

His eyes blink open, his vision a little fuzzy. There's something in front of him, something with messy hair and narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. 

Of course, it's Doyeon.

"Get up, 'jae," Doyeon says again. "Get _up_."

Changjae tries to move, but as it turns out, Doyeon is practically sitting on him, making it almost impossible to go anywhere. For as thin and light as he seems, Doyeon is a lot heavier and stronger than he looks.

"You're sitting on me, how am I supposed to get up," Changjae mutters, his words a little slurred. Doyeon smiles, then, and it's radiant—more so, Changjae thinks, than the sun filtering in through the blinds. He's a sucker for that smile, and Doyeon knows it.

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure," he hums. There's something like a challenge in his eyes. Changjae takes it. He surges up, startling a quiet yelp from Doyeon and throwing him off-balance from his perch on Changjae's torso. Batting the bed sheets aside, Changjae grabs Doyeon by the waist and hauls him towards him as he stumbles out of bed; Doyeon laughs, his legs wrapping almost on instinct around Changjae's waist and his arms over Changjae's shoulders. 

Doyeon keeps laughing as Changjae nuzzles his face into Doyeon's neck, his dark hair tickling the underside of his chin. It's music to Changjae's ears, and he never wants to stop hearing it. 

"Pretty steady so early in the morning," Doyeon remarks after a few moments of them just standing there, Changjae holding Doyeon up with his hands under his thighs. "Been working out?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Changjae says. Doyeon beams at him.

"You look cute," Doyeon remarks. Changjae, knowing his hair is ruffled from sleep and his shirt is wrinkly as all fuck, flushes slightly. "From this angle, especially. I never get to see your face from above."

Changjae snorts. "What, are you not counting all the times I sucked you off?" He takes pride in the color that rises in Doyeon's cheeks at his words, the heat in his skin. 

"Shut up," Doyeon says. "I was gonna kiss you, but you went and said that so-"

Changjae doesn't let him finish, craning his neck up to press their lips together, quick and sweet. For a second Doyeon looks like he's about to smack Changjae silly, but then his expression changes and he giggles— _giggles_ —and kisses back with a fervor that almost has Changjae staggering.

Doyeon's lips are soft, his eyelashes almost long enough to brush against Changjae's brow. It's a little awkward in this position, but when Changjae pulls away and gazes up at Doyeon, looking otherworldly in the morning light, he can't help but wish they could be like this forever.

 

_2\. midday outing_

Doyeon becomes more withdrawn in public, Changjae knows. He knows the signs, sees the way Doyeon's gaze drops and his jaw sets when they get out of the car. 

"Let's just walk around for a while," Changjae suggests, offering his hand to Doyeon. Doyeon takes it, hesitates for a second, then presses close to Changjae's side, nodding. He relaxes noticeably at the contact, his whole body becoming less tense when Changjae only tugs him even closer. "Should we go that cafe down the street? Where we had our first proper date. Exactly seven years ago today."

Doyeon smiles broadly. "I almost thought you forgot. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Mhm," Changjae agrees. It's a good time to be out around town—there's a pleasant buzz of activity, but the streets aren't too crowded. "Junior year of high school. I had an exam the next day, but you convinced me out on a date with you."

"You make it sound like you didn't want to go," Doyeon protests, elbowing Changjae in the side playfully. "I very clearly remember you almost knocking someone over because you were so excited to go. You did fine on that test, anyways."

Changjae doesn't reply, just shrugs and readjusts his grip on Doyeon's hand so their fingers are intertwined. It's nice to walk like this, the sky clear and air around them filled to the ideal point with city sounds, their shoulders bumping and steps falling into sync. It's things like this Changjae can't get enough of, no matter how many times they do it. It's the slight bounce of Doyeon's bangs against his forehead, the crinkles at the corners of Doyeon's eyes as he smiles wholeheartedly at passerby and their dogs, his placid blinking as he looks through the windows of the shops they pass.

When they reach their destination, they're greeted by the smell of coffee and vanilla, a scent that prompts Doyeon to inhale deeply and exhale with a "Can you believe how great this place is?" look at Changjae. Changjae grins.

"What did we even talk about seven years ago?" he asks once they've ordered their drinks and sat down at a table. "Our shitty teachers?"

"Probably," Doyeon agrees. "That and how obnoxious those kids in chemistry were." 

Changjae laughs. "And look at Sanghyun and Jaemin now, stumbling through college together. Time flies, doesn't it?"

Doyeon puts his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his hands, smiling fondly. "It really does."

The familiarity of this moment has a sudden overwhelming swell of feeling rising in Changjae's chest, and he says almost before he processes it, "I love you."

Doyeon blinks, then his expression fills with affection and he murmurs, "I love you too."

Changjae rarely feels as warm as he does now.

 

_3\. midnight lull_

It’s just past midnight. Doyeon is curled up against Changjae’s side on the couch, dozing off while Changjae scrolls through articles on his laptop.

"Look, Jihyun's got netizens fawning all over him," Changjae says, nudging Doyeon, who snaps out of his daze with some bleary blinking that makes Changjae want to smother him in kisses. He resists that urge, though, in favor of tilting his laptop screen so Doyeon can see. “They think he’s great.”

Doyeon murmurs something unintelligible, nuzzling into Changjae’s arm. His hair is still mussed from the bit of messing around they had earlier (Changjae feels a twinge in the pit of his stomach when the image of Doyeon with his head tossed back and mouth open, gasping, comes to mind, an image he quickly pushes away because _now is not the time_ ) and he seems like he's struggling to keep his eyes open, but Changjae thinks there's few times he likes to see Doyeon more than now.

"Aw, come on," Changjae says jokingly, "Don't fall asleep. You're no fun."

"You won't go to sleep. _You're_ no fun," Doyeon retorts, voice muffled. 

Changjae laughs. Shutting his laptop and putting it aside, he gently pulls his arm out of Doyeon's grasp and smooths his hair before standing up. Doyeon makes a soft whining sound in the back of his throat at the loss of warmth beside him. “We should go to bed. Come on, Do.” 

Doyeon, unsurprisingly, wordlessly demands to be carried, and Changjae, of course, obliges. Doyeon doesn’t even let Changjae change out of his day clothes before he’s dragging him down onto the bed with him, mumbling some excuse about it being cold. Changjae knows better than to try to argue with him, instead placing a hand at the small of Doyeon’s back and shifting so they’re flush against each other. Doyeon comes easily. 

“I love you,” Changjae says abruptly. He’s already said it countless times today, and Doyeon returns it every time.

Even when he’s half asleep, his eyes shut, forehead against Changjae’s chest, Doyeon still doesn’t fail to respond. “I love you too,” he breathes. 

It’s like clockwork, how they go back and forth, the words they say and the things they do, but it’s far from monotone, Changjae thinks as he runs his fingers through Doyeon’s hair and smiles to himself. Far from it.


End file.
